This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work will utilize synthetic chemistry tools to produce novel heterocyclic compounds that will be examined as possible precursors for a proposed polyester antibacterial macrocycle. The compounds will be prepared with an inert manifold and examined via standard spectrometry and spectroscopy methods to include: FTIR, FTNMR, and GCMS.